The Music Prodigy
by SaMiLuCaS1954
Summary: What if Mori-senpai had a crush on a girl? (I suck at summaries. This is a One-shot. And the cover image for this is what I imagined the girl as.)


It was my last year at Ouran Academy, and I can honestly say that I couldn't of been happier. I hated that stupid school. Never in my life have I hated something as much as I hated that school.

My family isn't one of the richest families in Tokyo, and we moved here from America, so to attend Ouran I was offered a half-scholarship. To keep this scholarship I have to receive top marks in all my classes. I was only offered the scholarship in the first place, because I'm a musical prodigy, and they didn't want my "talent going to waste" by going to "poor people school". I'm a musical prodigy, because I can literally play any instrument, and make it not sound like a dying cat.

When I was seven, my parents and I traveled to Tokyo and were at a house party for one of their close colleges. I was playing around in the living room with the other kids, and we ran past a beautiful Grand Piano. I immediately back pedaled, and walked up to the piano. I sat down, and let my right hand slide across the keys. The sound was heavenly to me. I let my hands roam the keys pressing them in different orders, and apparently what I did was genius to the adults. The next day my parents had got a call from the chairman of Ouran Academy, since he had attended the party the night before and heard me play, and offered a half-scholarship to the school to expand my musical talent.

I didn't want to go. My parents forced me too.

Because of being on a half-scholarship, I got teased a lot about it. It's one of the reasons I hated that school. All the pretty popular girls just loved to remind me I wasn't like them. I wasn't filthy stinkin' rich. I wasn't pretty. I wasn't popular. I was a musical nerd, that had top marks in all her classes. I was there because I was offeref half a scholarship. I'll even admit I'm not the prettiest flower in the garden. I have freaky natural white hair, that is cut apparently what they called 'emo styled'. I also have freaky electric blue eyes that are framed by big thick glasses. My skin is also really pale, which is surprising how sunny it is here in Tokyo.

It was my last year at Ouran Academy, I was finally a third year, and honestly I couldn't of been happier. I hated that school. Never in my life had I hated something as much as I hated Ouran Academy.

I was running down the hallway with tears in my eyes. I had just ran away from my public humiliation of the day.

* * *

_5 minutes earlier:_

Kaede, my high school bully since I started here, tripped me in the hallway making all the books and music sheets I had in my hands scatter everywhere. "Ha! Look at the poor Music Dork! Can't even walk properly. It's a wonder how you got in here. You're to poor to be here, Little Miss Scholarship. I've heard you play, and it isn't even that good. You're singing sounds more like a dying whale, than anything else," she looked to the ground and saw the music sheets I was picking up and snatched them out of my hands reading over them, "What's this new song? Oh wait, it's a love song, and a boring one at that. Why don't I just save us all the trouble and get rid of these for you."

Before I could stop her, she ripped the sheets into pieces, and threw them into the air like confetti. I stared at the shredded paper falling around me, "Y-you BITCH!"

_SMACK!_

I held my cheek in pain. Kaede had just slapped me, "Don't you ever call me that again, you nasty whore."

I didn't say anything. I collected my things, got up, and ran.

_Present:_

The tears in my eyes were making it harder for me to see. I wasn't able to see a guy standing in my way as I was running, and straight into him, making all my belongings scatter everywhere again. I quickly started picking up my things. "Here, I think these belong to you," I looked up to see Mitsukuni Haninozuka, standing next to the guy I ran into, his cousin Takashi Morinozuka, "Hey, why's a pretty girl like you crying."

A fresh wave of tears came over me at that moment. "I'm sorry. Thank you," and took my book from his hands, and started running back down the hallway. I didn't know where I was going, it was the middle of the day, classes were still being held, so I went into the first empty room I could find.

Music Room #3

* * *

_Honey's Prov:_

I felt bad for the girl. I don't like seeing pretty girls cry. She looked familiar to me though. I looked up at my younger cousin, and saw the worried look on his face, "What's wrong Takashi? Do you know who that was?"

"Hitomi."

Once I heard the name, I immediately remembered who she was.

Hitomi Higa was a third year just like me and Takashi. She actually sat by us in some our classes. She's also the girl Takashi is madly in love with. Sometime after class, on our way to the host club, Mori would purposely make us walk by Music Room #2 just so he could listen to her play or sing for a little bit. She's also the reason Mori never flirts with any of the guest at the host club. This made Tamaki mad before he found out about Mori's crush. She's really nice too. I remember one time I was having a bad day, Mori was sick at home, and she brought me a chocolate cake and stayed with me the entire day to cheer me up. I can see why Mori likes her. She's a sweet girl. They'd be good together.

I looked down the hallway where Hitomi just ran off, and could still kind of see her white hair through the crowed of people. I looked back up at Takashi, "Well what are you doing standing here for? Go after her."

He looked down at me, and I could tell he was concerned about leaving me alone. "Takashi. I can handle myself. If you spend all your time worrying about me, than you're going to miss out on some of the best things in life. Now go before you lose her."

All he did was give me a slight nod, and a small smile before patting my head, and taking off down the hall.

* * *

_Hitomi's Prov:_

I ran into the room, and slammed the door behind me. I walked two steps before my legs gave out on me. I fell to the ground, and just cried. It felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes when I heard the door behind me open, "Go away. I just want to be left alone."

I didn't hear a response. All I heard were footsteps coming toward me. "Please just go away." I felt two arms wrap around me, and I just cried into the person's chest.

"What happened?"

I looked up at the person holding me, and my breathing hitched when I saw it was Mori.

I pulled my self away from him, and tried to regain my self. I wasn't expecting him to pick me up, and set me down on one of the couches in the room. He sat down next to me, and it took awhile but I finally got around to telling him what had happened.

_After telling Mori what happened:_

"The thing is the music sheets she ripped up were my final piece for the talent show this year. I worked so hard to put that song together," I finished telling him.

He didn't say anything, I didn't mind, but I could tell by the look on his face what he was thinking, "No, I can't just magically make a new song. I may be a music prodigy, but it still takes time to come up with good lyrics and find the right melody to go with it. It took me a month to get that song just right. I just finished it this morning too. Plus, I only have a week until the big show." I let out a frustrated sigh, and put my head in my hands.

I felt his hand on my cheek making me look toward him. I looked into his stormy dark grey eyes, and I swear my heart melted form his intense gaze. "Why are you being nice to me?"

He was silent, but I saw that he started to lean closer to me. I inched myself forward, and my eyes slowly closed the closer we got. I felt his lips lightly brush across mine, and I whispered his name, "Takashi."

In an instant his lips were on mine. Both his hands made their way around my waist, as mine traveled up his chest, and around his neck. I felt his hands move down to my hips and start tracing circles. My body warmed at the feeling of his touch. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, as if asking for entrance, but I denied him. He lightly bit my bottom lip making me gasp in pleasure, and his tongue invaded my mouth. We battled for dominance, and in the end he won. Somewhere during the kiss he had pulled into his lap.

We pulled apart for lack of oxygen, and I was in a bit of a daze. My face flushed red I asked, "Why did you do that?"

Once again he said nothing. He kissed my cheek, and set me back onto the couch. He then stood up, and started walking out. Mori got to the door, and turned back toward me. "Hitomi," the way he said my name sent a shiver down my spine, I looked over at him, "Good luck. You'll do great." My face flushed even more red than before, and he walked out closing the door behind him.

* * *

_Day of the Talent Show:_

Ever since the day in Music Room#3 with Mori, I couldn't get the kiss out of my head. It was exactly what I needed though. Right after Mori and I kissed I went straight home and worked on my new final piece. I was inspired, and I had Mori to thank for that.

I was the last to preform, and all the other performers were amazing and talented. I started getting nervous, but it didn't last long because I heard my name being called as my cue to go onto the stage. I walked out there and looked out to the crowd. I started getting nervous again. I never really played in front of this many people before, so it was safe to say I was a little scared. My eyes landed on someone in the first row.

Mori.

He smiled up at me, and my nerves instantly went away. I smiled, and took my seat at the Grand Piano on the stage. I adjusted the mic to fit my height. I started playing, "I'd like to dedicate this song to someone very special to me. Without him I wouldn't of been able to create this song." My eyes quickly went to Mori before I started singing.

_As high as the moon_

_So high were my spirits _  
_When you sang out my name_

_And coming from you_  
_It was enough just to hear it_  
_Oh, it rang like the bells did today_

_But even the sturdiest ground_  
_Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down_

_Kindly unspoken_  
_You show your emotion_  
_And silence speaks louder than words_  
_It's lucky I'm clever_  
_If I didn't know better_  
_I'd believe only that which I'd heard_

_In the days of my folly_  
_I followed your lead_  
_Did what Simon Said to do_

_But I won't let melancholy_  
_Play me for a fool_  
_Oh, no I'm on my way somewhere new_

_And as far as your lack of something to say_  
_Well, to tell me goodbye there was no better way_

_Kindly unspoken_  
_You show your emotion_  
_And silence speaks louder than words_  
_It's lucky I'm clever_  
_If I didn't know better_  
_I'd believe only that which I'd heard_

_So don't keep me up till the dawn_  
_With words that'll keep leading me on_  
_I know much better than to wait for an answer from you_

_Kindly unspoken  
__You show your emotion  
__And silence speaks louder than words  
__It's lucky I'm clever  
__If I didn't know better  
__I'd believe only that which I'd heard_

I finished playing, and the crowd erupted into cheers. I stood and did a quick bow before running off stage. My heart was beating so hard I thought everybody would be able to hear it. I smiled widely. I did it. I hoped that he would understand the song was for him and not somebody else. I was terrified for his reaction. Maybe I misunderstood the meaning behind our kiss. Maybe he just wanted a quick make-out session, but I had a feeling it wasn't like that.

* * *

_Later that night:_

Everybody was now at the after party, and it was in full swing. "Oh Hitomi-chan," I turned around and saw Honey rushing over to me. He jumped up and gave me a hug, "You did amazing out there."

I muttered a quiet thank you. Honey let go, and it was then I saw Mori and my face flushed bright red.

"Hello Mori-chan," he smiled a little, and I just knew he liked the song, "If you both don't mind, I wish to have a word with Mori-chan."

I looked down at Honey and saw a smug look on his face, "Okay! I'll just be over there with Tamaki. Have fun you two!"

He ran off and left me and Mori to our selves. "Are you not worried about him running off like that?" He shook his head no. "Can we step outside? I think I need a break from all this," I gestured to what was going on around us. He just nodded, and followed me outside. We walked in silence until we reached a pavilion in front of a rather large fountain.

I was nervous about what to say. I knew I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I couldn't seem to find the right words. After a few moments of silence he spoke, "Look Hitomi. I like you... a lot, and I have for awhile now. I know I'm not the most sociable person out there, and I'm quiet... a lot, but I want to be with you," he stood in front of me looking me straight in the eyes, "You're the most beautiful, sweet, and kindest girl I've ever met. I don't know if you wanted to talk to me to tell me off for kissing you, but again I really like you. Would you do me the honor of becoming mine?"

I was shocked to hear so many words come out of his mouth at once, and to this day I am one of the only people he'll actually talk to like that, "Like as in your girlfriend?"

He smiled a little shyly looking toward the ground and nodded.

I smiled widely. I took his chin in my hand and lifted his head to meet my gaze. It wasn't that much considering I'm 5'10" to his 6'4", so he was a head taller than me. I stepped closer, stood on my tiptoes, and brushed my lips against his, "I'd love to be yours," and kissed him. It was just as good as the first maybe even more so.

All I know is I had Kaede to thank for this. If she didn't rip my music sheets, than I wouldn't have ran into Mori crying which lead to all of this and so much more to come.


End file.
